


Sunshine | Woochan

by TalesForgotten



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, First Story on Here!, M/M, Woochan is the best, uwu, what am i doing with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesForgotten/pseuds/TalesForgotten
Summary: Woojin is Chan's sunshine.





	1. 1

Woojin laid in bed, glaring at the clock. The clock read 3:00am. He sighed. Chan was supposed to be back already. He watched the clock turn to 3:01 at a painfully slow rate. He heard the door open as it squeaked ever so slightly, followed by soft footsteps. A small light went across the room as someone entered the bathroom, then closing the door. He watched the clock turn to 3:02, then 3, then 4, then 5. The door opened again, the light turning off. Woojin could feel the bed move as someone got in next to him, arms wrapping around his waist. The arms and hands that touched his bare skin were cold, but he ignored them.

“You’re back late…” Woojin said softly.

“Oh, Woojin! Did I wake you up?” Chan asked.

“No, I was already up,” he paused. “I’m just… worried for you. You keep going to bed later and later. I think you’re too wrapped up in your work.”

“Woojin, I’m sorry. I’ll try to focus less on work. I just need to make some money making music, living isn’t free you know.”

“I know, but you make quite a lot of money making music.” Woojin turned his body around, pecking Chan on the lips. “We should get some sleep now.”

“Awe , but I want to just sit here for hours hugging you, kissing you, cuddling you, and just loving you.”

“We can do that in the morning Chan. Sleep is important, you know.”

“I know.” Chan leaned forward a little, kissing Woojin on the nose. “Goodnight, my love.”

Woojin turned his body back around, smiling to himself. “Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Woojin and Chan walked into the grocery store, Woojin handing Chan a list. “You know where to get the stuff, right?” Woojin asked nervously.

“Yeah, I do. Why do you always doubt me?” Chan asked.

“Every single time we’ve gone here you managed to get yourself lost.”

“No I do not!”

“Yes. Yes you do.”

“Just… give me the list. I promise you won’t have to go searching for me ever again,” Chan said as he took the list from Woojin, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Don’t make me regret it,” Woojin said. “I’ll be getting the supplies on my list.

Chan walked off, looking at the list. They needed more supplies for their house as they ran out. He looked down the aisle, trying to see if what they needed were down them. He eventually went down one, grabbing some items off the shelf.

“Wow, you are such a handsome young man,” A female voice said from behind him.

Chan turned around in shock. In front of him, a woman who looked around the age of 20 stood in front of her. “W-what do you need?”

She slyly wrapped her arms around his neck, moving his closer. “Just you.”

Chan began to panic as she moved closer. “S-sorry! I-I’m already taken!”

She pressed a finger against his lips. “They don’t gotta know,” She said as she moved in even closer.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing to him?” A male voice asked.

Chan looked at the male, seeing Woojin.

“Why do you care?” The girl asked.

“Because he’s my boyfriend!” Woojin said.

She backed away from them, a disgusted expression going across her face. “Ew! You two make me sick!”

“And you’re a homophobic bi-”

“A MALE SHOULD NOT LAY WITH ANOTHER MALE! IT’S A SIN! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TO A WOMEN, NOT ANOTHER MALE!”

“And you’re not supposed to judge other people. Get over yourself.”

The girl’s face went red. She turned around, storming off. Chan stared at Woojin “What made you come back?”

“I decided I didn’t trust you shopping alone and I'm now glad I decided that.”

“My gosh, I’m so glad you decided to come back. I don’t want to kiss anyone else’s lips except yours,” Chan said, pecking his lips. “Now we should do what we came here to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's marked major character death for a reason. You just have to wait :)
> 
> {Mira}


	3. Chapter 3

Woojin stood in the kitchen, making himself some lunch. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist,a kiss being placed on his cheek. “Hello my love,” Chan whispered into his ear.

“Hello Chan,” Woojin said, his voice sounding sad.

“Why do you sound so sad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you need so BCL&C?”

“What’s that?”

“Bang Chan Love & Care,” Chan said, turning Woojin around. He moved his to the countertop so they weren’t on top of the stove.

Chan pressed their lips together, holding Woojin tightly. WOojin titled his head, pressing himself into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck, entangling his hands into his hair. Woojin could feel his frown disappear against his lips, turning into a smile. The smell of something burning fill their noses.

Woojin backed away from Chan slightly. “Chan, my food is burning,” Woojin mumbled.

“Shhh, you’re the only meal around here,” Chan said before pulling Woojin back.

Woojin pushed Chan away from him. “Babe, I’m sorry, but I’m hungry and making out with you doesn’t fill the hunger I’m talking about.”

“Fine, you can finish making yourself lunch. I need to make myself lunch anyways, i have to return to making music quickly.”

Chan let go of Woojin, allowing him to turn his body around and go back to the stove, getting rid of the burnt food on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Mira}


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun
> 
> :)

“Woojin! Please come back!” Chan pleaded, chasing after Woojin.

“No! I’m sick and tired of all of this!” Woojin yelled as he walked out the front door.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you!” Woojin began to cross the street, heading towards his car.

“Woojin, why are you even mad at me?”

Woojin stopped, turning around. “OH, I DON’T KNOW? MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE WE’VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 5 YEARS NOW AND ALL YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID MUSIC! AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU SINGING FOR ME, YOU’RE BASICALLY MARRIED TO IT! DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE?!”

“Woojin! I still love you and I will forever!”

“THEN ACT LIKE YOU STILL LOVE ME YOU FU-”

Chan’s heart stopped as he watched a car run right into Woojin. He found himself running over to him, tears falling down his face. His eyes were closed, his breathing staggering. Everything went by in a flash. Loud sirens, being torn from him, tears falling. 

Chan waited in the visitor room, waiting anxiety. What would become of his love? He sat there for what felt like hours. It could’ve been hours. Time flew as he sat there, trying not to cry too hard. 

After the long wait, someone finally walked up to him. Chan looked up at them, the life slowly draining from his eyes.

“Mr.Bang, we have some news for you.”

“What is it?”

“The person who hit Mr.Kim was a drunk teenager. At the current moment, he is arrested.”

“Okay? W-what about W-Woojin?”

They frowned. “I’m sorry to say this, but the car impact was too much for him. He sadly did not live…”

“W-what?”

“We’re so sorry.”

Chan felt like his world was falling apart. Why today? Why him? Why me? Tears fled to his eyes. Without Woojin, Chan felt empty. A darkening feeling went over him, all hope and happiness fading from his life in moments. He began to regret everything he did that lead up to that moment. A moment that should’ve never happened if Chan never ignored Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> {Mira}


	5. Chapter 5

Chan woke up, half expecting Woojin to be laying down next to him. He felt his heart break when his love wasn’t next to him. He stood up, going to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He had barely slept, barely eaten, barely done anything. The death of his love was just too much for him. He’s tried going back to working on music, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. He knew he was fading away, but he did nothing to stop it.

He managed to get himself dressed without any complications. He headed to his kitchen. He looked at how empty it was, not enjoying it one bit. He headed to his front door, going out it. He began walking to the place where he had gone so many times since the death. 

He stood in front of the grave, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Here lies Kim Woojin, 1997-2019.

He could feel tears going down his cheeks as he looked at his love’s grave. He felt a box in his pocket, pulling it out. It was a small box, covered in velvet. He opened it, a ring lying inside. The ring he would’ve given his love their 5th anniversary if the accident didn’t happen. He placed the box on the grave, tears falling on the grave.

“Woojin, I still love you,” Chan whispered.

He walked away from the grave. 

He was on a street of a busy street, always busy no matter what time of day it was. Cars going crazy. He looked at the road then stepped out onto it. He could hear a car honking at him from the side, but he didn’t move. The honk got louder until a pain went throughout his entire body, his vision going fading into a black.

“Chan…?”


	6. Chapter 6

Chan woke up in a blinding white building. He looked around confused, sitting up. He felt someone wrap their arms around him, crying into his shoulder.  
“Y-you’re finally awake! Finally!” They cried.  
“What’s going on?’ Chan whispered. The person let go of Chan, them making eye contact. “W-Woojin?!”  
“Chan, you’re finally awake!” Woojin said, tears going down   
“Where am I?” Chan asked.  
“That doesn’t matter, you’re finally with me again!”  
“Woojin, I love you, but can you please explain to me what happened?”  
Woojin gulped slightly. “A year ago, we had a fight about you always making music. It was on our 5th anniversary since we started dating. I went to leave you in my car, but you chased after me, but you got hit by a car, knocking you into a coma.”  
“W-what? S-so you’re not dead and I’m not dead…”  
“Neither of us are dead. You were just knocked into a coma.”  
“B-but I watched you die!”  
“Chan, no you didn’t. I am alive.”  
Chan looked at Woojin confused, but he decided to ignore it. He was just glad that he was back with Woojin. He hugged Woojin tightly, tears falling down his face.   
“I never want to leave you ever again.” He backed away from him. He saw his hand, noticing a ring on it. He grabbed his hand, holding it up. “Y-you’re wearing the ring I was going to give you.”  
“Yeah. This ring.” He frowned. “The ring you were going to give me if we didn’t fight…”  
“So, if you’re wearing my ring, does that mean you accepted my marriage proposal?”  
Woojin leaned forward, “Yes, I do,” He pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> {Mira}


End file.
